RESULTA IMPOSIBLE
by Sapphiraxhanthus
Summary: ¿Amor?, Robbie sentía amor, por supuesto que… ¿Si?, estaba muy claro que él era un chico enamoradizo, el cual creyó que con un simple beso de Trina ya eran pareja; ¿pero que le sucedía ahora que Cat lo había besado?


Ok, este one lo escribí en un momento de inspiración ilógica viendo televisión, además que es la primera vez que escribo algo diferente a lo que usualmente subo a FF…. Pero bueno, la verdad me encanto el capitulo "Combate escénico" donde Cat besa a Robbie, y luego también el capítulo de "La canción de la semana de Cumpleaños" y no sé, como que me gusto la pareja, así que cambiando de aires, aquí dejo este one =D

**Por desgracia esto no me pertenece… Bla, bla, bla, Dan es el dueño, bla, bla, bla… bueno esto no es mío, solo escribo para entretenerme **

**RESULTA IMPOSIBLE**

¿Amor?, Robbie sentía amor, por supuesto que… ¿Si?, estaba muy claro que él era un chico enamoradizo, el cual creyó que con un simple beso de Trina ya eran pareja; ¿pero que le sucedía ahora que Cat lo había besado? Acaso tenía que recurrir a besarlo para demostrarle que lo de Trina era un simple beso escénico, un beso sin sentimientos, un beso sin importancia…

Pero Robbie lo estaba entendiendo perfectamente, ya que como cualquier capricho suyo, lo terminaría olvidando a la semana, de verdad no era necesario que Cat lo besara, además, que había impulsado a la pelirroja a hacerlo. Lo peor de la situación era que ya había pasado más de dos semanas desde el beso con Cat, y él, aun no podía olvidarlo, y es que resultaba imposible sacarla de su cabeza; quería que le explicara con una mirada que había pasado con la perfección de las cosas que había sentido, pues sin querer, Cat Valentine se había convertido en algo que no era una obsesión, algo mucho más importante, algo que rosaba la perfección de los sentimientos…

Ahora lo comprendía perfectamente, estaba enamorado de Cat, más que a sí mismo, y era algo irónico, ya que siempre imagino que su amistad con ella era perfecta, que nunca podría suceder algo más, algo que resultaba totalmente imposible.

—¿Que sucede contigo Robbie? — Lo distrae de sus pensamientos esa voz que lo vuelve loco.

—Lo siento Cat, estoy un poco distraído— contesta mecánicamente, ya que todos esos días, no tenía otra respuesta que no fuese esa.

—Eso ya lo he notado, tanto que durante todo el almuerzo, André estaba hablando contigo y tú ni en cuenta, además que Jade te lanzo una bolita de queso a la cara— le dijo con aquel tono risueño que siempre tenía, además que limpio la parte de su cara que había sido agredida por la bolita de queso.

—Gracias Cat… ¡y no debiste hacer eso Jade! — Grito el chico, apuntando el lugar donde usualmente siempre se sienta Jade.

—Tranquilo, estabas tan distraído que ni si quiera te diste cuenta que todos se fueron.

—No puede ser, he estado aquí sentado por horas, y nadie pudo venir a decirme que…

—… Tranquilo, yo estuve contigo todo este tiempo.

—¿De verdad?, y por qué no me dijiste que el almuerzo ya había terminado.

—Te veías tan concentrado en tus pensamientos que no quise molestarte, hasta que me di cuenta que llevabas horas con la misma cara.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio, un silencio con el cual no se sentían incómodos, lo sentían muy apaciguador y necesario, además que ambos lo necesitaban para aclarar sus propios pensamientos con respecto a ellos, y todo lo que sucedió después de ese beso, y que claramente, Robbie no podía superarlo.

¿Pero qué pasaba con Cat? Porque tuvo que recurrir a besarlo para poder hacerlo entrar en razón, y que se diera cuenta que lo que había sucedido con Trina no era más que actuación… Además, ella no podía permitir que se fijase en ella, simplemente Robbie era demasiado especial para perder el tiempo con una chica como Trina… Un momento, en ese caso lo había besado por tener celos, o porque en verdad quería ayudarlo a entender la situación, sería muy su imaginación, pero ciertamente, a ella no volvió a insistirle tanto como a Trina, de hecho, pasada la semana él se comportaba diferente, de una manera nada normal en él, una manera que a Cat le afectaba sobre manera, tal vez ya no quisiese saber nada de ella, y todo por culpa de un impulso estúpido.

Y sin más que ambos pudiesen pensar, Robbie decidió aclarar por completo aquel sentimiento que lo tenía aprisionado y confundido sin deje alguno de compasión, pero ahora no se encontraba para pensar en todo aquello, Sin volver con su discusión interna, solo logro girar el rostro de Cat hacia el suyo, y lentamente irse acercando a los labios de ella, y sin más vueltas al asunto, termino por posar sus labios en los de ella, un beso que causa las mismas sensaciones como el primero, un beso tan adictivo, que no era capaz de dejarlo, y ahora podía decir con certeza, estaba completa e irremediablemente enamorado de Cat Valentine.

Y ella, no podía creer que ahora fuese Robbie quien la besara, la había tomado por sorpresa, este era un beso que no podía describir, era algo extraño besarlo por segunda vez, pero las emociones que vivió con el primero, eran iguales, estaba segura que por el momento quería disfrutar de aquella sensación, ya lo que sucediese después lo pensaría en su momento, pero por ahora, no podía dudar, que Robbie Shapiro significaba mucho para ella.

La necesidad de espirar se hizo presente, ambos despegaron sus labios con lentitud, apoyando sus frentes y manteniendo los ojos aun cerrados, y hasta el momento en el que algo se acciono en la mente de Robbie, fue el momento en el que abrió los ojos y Cat ya no se encontraba ahí, había salido corriendo de aquel lugar… Acaso estuvo mal lo que hizo; acaso ahora que sus sentimientos estaban claros, él la perdería.

Salió corriendo del colegio, y como si fuera una visión, la encontró sentada en una banca, como si lo hubiese estado esperando en ese sitio por años, porque sabía perfectamente que de ahora en adelante todo iba a cambiar…

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? —Susurro con una sonrisa tímida y ofreciéndole su mano, rogando que ella no lo rechazase.

_Un silencio mas se formo, pero no era incomodo, solo era agradable cuando se trataba de estar juntos_.

—Sería muy lindo caminar contigo—Cat se levanto de aquella banca, y comenzó a caminar hacia la calle, sin soltar en ningún momento la mano de Robbie; ya que importaba la razón por la cual la había besado, o porque tuvo que salir corriendo, lo importante era que él había ido por ella, y eso significaba mas que mil palabras, tal vez, solo tal vez, él sintiera lo mismo.

… nada podría separarlos, y el único remedio para aquello solo era necesario no negarlo, porque ambos sabían, que esa tarde, podrían ser por siempre jóvenes.


End file.
